xxxHolic Song Drabble Meme
by Chikako-Hime
Summary: This is my first song meme. I choose xxxHolic as my subject. Contain slight douwata.


This is my first time doing this and I must say I think I did horribly on it.  
****

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.****  
****2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.****  
****3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!****  
****4. Do ten of these, then post them******

1.Road to Heaven  
  
The wind was blowing into his face as he sore up the sky on top of the huge bird with Mokona as the pliot. It was cold yet comfording at the same time. He enjoy the breeze as they travel in search of the girl that took the chocolate that, according to Yuuko, was Domeki's soul. It didn't take long to find her. He soon spotted her shadow in the glowing moonlight.

2.Rhythm of the Night  
  
Darkness. Darkness was all he could see. The only light was the faint glow of the full moon that shine through the windows of the mansion he is currently sneaking in. He was regretting every moment of this. Quietly walking with a lid candle in hand he search for what he was looking for. It took a long time. The mansion was huge. There was no sound. Just the sound of his foot making quick up beat rhythm that he made to try to use as a distraction for himself. Then he heard a sound. It was music. Classical he thinks, but the mansion was abandon, so why is there music playing, especially when it's midnight. He quicken his pace and follow the song. It lead to what he would guest to be the grand ball room. The music came from nowhere but that wasn't what he was focusing on. What he was focus on is the young ballerina that was in the center of the room. She was looking at him with a warm smile. She held out her hand toward him, motioning him to take it. He slow and cautiously place his hand on top of hers. She smile again and drew closer to him. Soon they were dancing, slow and gracefully. He close his eyes as he enjoy the music and dancing as the ballerina lead him. By the time he knew it. It was morning, or should he said twilight. The music have long stopped and the ballerina was not where. The only thing that was in the center of the ball room now was a pair of white ballet slippers. He've found what he was searching for.

3.Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah

"What a beautiful day!" said Himawari as look out the window. The sun was shining brightly with a welcoming glow radiance. The sky was bright blue with white fluffy clounds in them. She could hear little birds chirping near the window and in the sky as they past by. A perfect day for a picnic. She check her watch for the time. She grab her things and called Tampopo. She open the door as her bird landed on her shoulder. She could the sun's warmth. Smiling she headed for the park.

4.Look At Us Baby

Look at us now. Everything change since that day. The day that dream end. We're still look the same. Still think the same.Our personality didn't change either, but the air around us - the feelings - around us change. We've become closer since that day. I found myself falling in love with you and I found that you feel the same way. Sometimes I wonder to myself, _did I make the right choice choosing you as my special someone? Did you, yourself, make the right choice choosing me? _Going through the memories of what we've been through, silently as I watch you sleep next to me, I choose that I made the right choice.

5.You Are My Love

I hardly remember what my life was like before I meet you that day. You took away my loneliness. You took away my saddness, You took away my pain.You make the monsterous things that lurks in the shadow disappear. You are my savior. My hero. My love. Don't leave me. Never let me go.

6.Average Girl

He's not an average person. He's a person who can see hunting spirit and attacts them. This isn't what he wanted. He just want to be average. Just to be normal. That was his wish. How long is it gonna take before she grants it? He can't wait any longer. There seems to be no end to it. Day after day. Night after night. Running and hiding from things that only he could see. How long? How long? He can't handle this forever.

7.Then I Woke Up

This is a dream isn't it? There's no way he's singing on a stage with millions of fans scream and shouting his name. He couldn't even sing, for God's sake! He spotted Yuuko, who probably - by the looks of it - was his manager back stage giving him a thumb up. He also notice his sweet Himawari as the make-up artist. Domeki was the stage manager. What he found that catches his eye was the pipe fox spirit. The small thing was dress in a business suit with a head phone that fit it small size with a micophone attach to it and was rapping its tail around a some sort of PDA. He was typing things into the PDA and speaking in to the microphone. The voice was little an american man with a slight accent. He finish his song and exit the stage. He walk up to the pipe fox. He was about to the little fox's head until...He woke up. _Strange dream_, Watanuki thought.

8.If I Didn't Have You

What would happen if I didn't meet you? Would I still be all alone? Would I still think that nobody would ever understand me? The answer: I don't know. Although, I'm glad that I met you. You listend to me when I want you too. You seems to cheer me up in a way that only you can. You help me no matter what happen. You stay by my side during times that I need you the most. You gave me somthing 

to live for. I would have nothing if I didn't have you.

9.Beautiful Day

_It's a beautiful day_, thought Watanuki, _even if the sky is grey._ It kind of adds to the charm. The air was cool yet pleasent. He decide to take a walk to the park. It was the kind of weather where he doesn't see any spirits. The walk was quiet, and peaceful. Nobody was around. He slowly took his time to the park.

10.This Is Me

He hardly show his true self to anyone. He would always hide himself behind a mask of emotions. But this time, no more. He decide that this time things would be different. He want things to change, in a good way. He doesn't want to hide in the shadow any more. But he doesn't think that he can do it alone. That's okay. His friends would help him. They always do. Even if he wants them to or not. _No more hiding anymore...___

**That's pretty much it! I think I should try to do another one. Pratice make perfect after all! Comments and Review would be nice. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
